


The End Of Our Story

by brandedwithfire



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedwithfire/pseuds/brandedwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one place Agron cannot follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I do not know where this came from! It is unbeted and all mistakes are mine :)

“I would follow you anywhere” Agron whispered, hot tears flooding green eyes.

“You cannot follow me here, not yet” Nasir whispered, the pain in his side growing stronger with every strangled breath he took. He was not long for this world and there was no point trying to pretend otherwise. The wound was too great, the blood loss to much for his body to repair. No fire or burning metal could see this wound sealed, no brand could save him now. All he knew was that this was not Agron’s time; not yet, he had more to do while he still drew breath. Rome still had to fall and Spartacus would need his help. 

“Please… Nasir..” Agron whispered, cradling his lover in his arms. His skin was bathed in blood, not of his own but of Nasir’s. Vital, life giving blood that flowed from the Syrian like water from a waterfall. 

“I will wait for you… at the gates of Valhalla…” Nasir whispered colour drained from his cheeks. Dark eyes that once flashed brightly, alive and dancing, now seemed dull, distant.

“Nasir… do not leave me… I cannot live without you..” Agron begged, unashamed of the tears that now fell from eyes and tumbled down cheeks. He clutched at Nasir desperately, as though hand pressed to wound or the heat of his body could save Nasir from the fate that had gripped him. “I would not draw breath in this world without you.”

“Not yet… it is… not your time… ” Nasir spoke softly, as though every word was a strain upon pale lips. 

“Nasir..”

“I will wait… with Duro…” Nasir gasped loudly, his whole body jerking under Agron’s hold. “I love you… you… foolish… German…” And then, Nasir, the light to Agron’s darkness, the heart that kept him upon steady path, the reason and logic in his world closed his eyes. One last strained breath passed through lips and just like that he was gone from this world. And Agron was once more alone.


End file.
